


鱼缸

by kunisuke_homin



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunisuke_homin/pseuds/kunisuke_homin





	鱼缸

鱼缸  
Oshitari Yushi X Atobe Keigo

一、  
迹部睁开眼，房间里没有开灯，只有摆在正中间的巨大鱼缸的灯带亮着，三尾雪龙鱼自在地曳尾，银白色的鱼鳞在灯光下闪着泠泠银光。  
四周很安静，只有中央空调运行的轻微声响，迹部转了转脖子，拂在肩窝的吐息停了一瞬，身后的人也醒了。  
“小景？”  
迹部光裸的背脊清晰地感受到身后人胸腔的震动，比平日更低沉的声音随着热气送到耳畔，酥麻感随着脊柱窜到尾椎。  
迹部张口，喉间干裂得发不出声音，他果断地闭上嘴，合上了眼睛。

二、  
从迹部第一次在这张床上睁开眼睛起，事情就已经完全脱离了他的控制。  
断层的记忆停留在石之教堂的新郎等候室，他见过昔日冰帝校友，回到等候室做最后准备，桌上是他之前让人准备的清咖，一边的全身镜映出了西装笔挺的自己——这是他的婚礼，十五分钟后他将在全国媒体的关注下迎娶铃木财团的千金，完成本世纪最受人瞩目的豪门联姻。  
之后他喝完了咖啡，失去了知觉，等再次醒来就在这个房间，躺在这张床上，他尝试着动了动，手脚未被捆绑，只是左脚腕上承载着不可忽视的重量，隔着薄被能听到金属细链轻微的声响。  
他被人绑架了，锁在了这间屋子里。而迹部意识到这一点的时候，第一反应居然是惊喜。  
因为这是忍足侑士的公寓。  
所有的摆设和迹部最后一次到访时别无二致，这是忍足考上东大时家里作为奖励给他买的房子，忍足家里对本家这一代的独子十分大方，寸土寸金的六本木，200多平米的大平层，窗外能直接看到东京塔。忍足搬进来的时候迹部正在地球另一边念书，冰帝那帮人来给忍足暖屋的时候他也不在，宍户拍了大家一起吃寿喜锅的照片发给他，他还调侃热爱昭和歌谣的大阪人居然没把房子装成和式的。  
直到他那年圣诞节谁也没告诉地从英国飞回来，下了飞机直接打车突袭这里，房间主人向来波澜不惊的脸上写满了诧异，随后他的后背陷进了柔软的床垫，他才意识到，忍足之所以没有把房子装成和式，是因为高中网球部合宿时他随口一提的睡不惯榻榻米。  
公寓的装修是忍足自己设计的，他把所有非承重墙体全部打穿，整个公寓做成全开放的格局，卧室和浴室也只是用暗色的玻璃墙隔断，家具样式简约又价值不菲，整个房间的正中间是一台约两米的巨大鱼缸。忍足喜欢捯饬这个，迹部虽不感兴趣，却也知道鱼缸里三三两两游着他并不觉得好看的观赏鱼，怕是整个房间最值钱的东西。后来有一年忍足的生日，迹部托人从澳洲带了三条雪龙鱼。迹部发誓，那是他和忍足相识以来，冰帝著名扑克脸第二次开心到满脸傻笑。  
第一次是他找忍足告白的时候。  
忍足立刻清空了鱼缸，虔诚地供养这三条宝贝，他还给这三条鱼起了名字，百惠，云雀和圣子，都是昭和时代著名歌姬，每天喂鱼的时候都哼着代表作。迹部看忍足恨不得抱着鱼缸睡觉的热乎劲儿冷哼一声转头走去卧室，忍足从后面拦住他的腰把他按到鱼缸上，两个人在家庭新住员的注视下一通胡搞。忍足托着迹部的腰臀，深情款款道小景的发色和圣子一样好看。  
“白痴，别把本大爷和你的鱼比。”  
迹部抓了一把忍足的蓝毛，修长的腿夹紧了对方精瘦的腰，忍足一个没忍住，全部交代在迹部里面。  
迹部读书的时候会背着家里回国，三五天的假期就在这个公寓里和忍足厮混，工作以后他以方便为借口在公司附近买了独居的公寓，可他多半也不住在那边。他熟悉这间公寓的每一个角落，眼前的景象和记忆中能够完全重合，除了公寓中央的豪华鱼缸。  
因为他清楚的记得，这三条雪龙鱼全都死了。  
在忍足和他分手之后没多久，就全都死了。

三、  
迹部掀开被子，身上的黑色睡袍就是他在忍足公寓里常穿的那件，左边的脚腕上扣着脚铐，金属链子的另一端钉在床柱上。  
迹部使劲拽了拽，纹丝不动。他拖着链子慢慢走了一圈，绑架他的人显然精确测算了链子的长度，他的活动范围只有卧室、淋浴间、浴缸和厕所。公寓所有的窗帘都拉得严实，客厅的电子钟也不见了，迹部无法估算时间，在再三确认他无法靠自己的力气挣脱脚铐之后，他坐回了床上。  
门锁咔哒一声，一个高大的身影走了进来。  
尽管心理有所准备，这一刻迹部还是僵直了身体，他们已经四年没有联系了，更遑论见面。忍足侑士的肤色又深了一个度，头发也长了一些，发尾在脑后束成一束，圆框眼镜依旧架在鼻梁上。他瘦了许多，五官轮廓愈发深刻，迹部甚至感到有些陌生。  
迹部有瞬间的憧怔，他原以为时光不会成为两人之间的隔阂，现下却发现眼前便是时光用利斧重重凿出的深壑。  
“你醒了。”  
忍足走过来，和以前一样温柔地抱住了他。  
迹部本来有些涣散的深灰色眸子一凛，手上用力推开了他。  
“你什么时候回来的。”  
“你为什么要劫走我。”  
迹部手指勾起床上的链子，用力拽了拽。  
“这是什么意思。”

四、  
忍足单膝支在床沿，俯下眼看着他。他们离得很近，迹部能清楚地闻到忍足身上的味道，还是那股子迹部从国中时代就熟悉的陈年木香。  
忍足身上带着木香是迹部先发现的，第一次在网球场交换场地的时候，迹部就闻到关西人身上若有如无的木香，后来熟悉了才知道这是忍足本家用的熏香。忍足的搭档向日还夸张的嚷嚷道这都什么年代了侑士你们还讲究本家分家，忍足当时笑笑没说话，直到网球部一行人假期去大阪旅游站在占地千亩的忍足大宅正门前时，除了迹部所有人都惊掉了下巴。  
忍足给所有人安排了单间，最好的客房自然留给了迹部。那夜下起了小雨，临近黎明时迹部从梦中惊醒，他来回翻了几次身也没睡着，干脆披了浴衣坐到了缘廊上等待日出。  
雨渐渐变小，天边泛起鱼肚白，迹部听到脚步声并没有回头，有人坐到了他身边，木香愈发清晰。  
“起的好早啊，迹部。”  
“你不也是。”  
“突然睡不着，好像有什么在召唤着我，我起床之后，拉开门就看到了你。”  
迹部侧头，忍足穿着墨色的浴衣，过长的头发几乎能和衣服融为一体，他难得没有戴眼镜，眼角浮着的调侃笑意愈发鲜明。  
“你每天早上部活有这种觉悟就好了。”  
忍足低笑两声，“嘛，你也知道，我低血压啊。”  
那天迹部和忍足坐在缘廊上一起看了日出，第一缕日光穿透云层的时候迹部想，房里的熏香到底还是和忍足身上的味道不大一样，忍足身上的陈年木香是带着暖意的，是干燥蓬松的，带着忍足侑士这个人的气息。  
可现在，迹部敏锐的感觉到有什么东西不一样了。  
“景吾给我的结婚请柬，我收到了。”  
迹部猛地抬眼，直直撞进忍足深不见底的眸子。  
“太残忍了，景吾。”忍足低低地说，“我都走到这么远了，你还是不肯放过我。”  
迹部一把揪住忍足的衣领，咬着后槽牙道，“许你一声不吭地走人，就不许本大爷给你寄请柬？忍足侑士，你当年一走了之，轻轻松松去当你的无国界医生，有没有考虑过本大爷？你以为本大爷稀罕过你所谓的‘光辉灿烂’的人生？本大爷凭什么放过你？”  
忍足两指捏住迹部的下巴，封住了他喋喋不休的嘴，迹部凶悍地咬了回去，血腥味在口腔中腾升。忍足没有放开他，另一只手制住他的手腕，把人按在了床上。  
“我后悔了。”迹部听到忍足说。  
“就算下地狱，也要拖着景吾一起。”

五、  
两人第一次做爱是在高中的时候，冰帝拿了那年全国大赛的优胜。庆功宴上兴奋过头的宍户终于说出了那句憋了许久的心里话，说迹部你抽签的手气终于好了一回。  
原本热闹的大厅静默了一瞬，忍足眼疾手快地握住迹部要打响指的手，宍户免去了被桦地扔出去的命运，忍足则意外地收获了迹部泛红的耳根。  
那天大家喝的都是无酒精饮料，结果到最后一个个都跟喝高了似的东倒西歪，迹部和忍足勾肩搭背地回到房间，也不知道是谁先吻上的谁，忍足的背抵在本该在两人之间关上的房门，享受着极具迹部景吾个人特色的吻。青春期少年的荷尔蒙多余得快要溢出，忍足却在迹部剥他裤子的时候按住了他的手。  
看似风流实则传统的关西人认真地看着冰帝王样的眼睛，严肃道，“迹部，你现在上头了，清醒一点的时候再做决定。”  
迹部抽开忍足的皮带甩在地上，挑起了一侧修剪得宜的长眉，“本大爷清醒的很。”  
“小景，”忍足换了个称呼，透着宠溺的无奈，“我们还没成年。”  
一时间迹部也不知道是生气还是好笑，五年来几近朝夕相处的时光让他清楚地了解忍足的秉性，看似精明冷静的天才，往往在最后关头掉链子。  
而这种掉链子的本事似乎在和他迹部景吾有关的事情上发挥得愈发淋漓尽致。  
迹部也不和他纠结，下身一用力，两人的男性象征就亲密无间地贴在了一起，忍足倒吸一口气的声音清晰可辨，迹部满意地磨蹭起来，攀着忍足的肩膀咬他的耳朵。  
“那你别硬啊。”  
事实证明只要迹部在背后推一把，忍足总是能英勇无畏地走到最后，两个人磕磕绊绊地做完了第一次，心意相通克服了所有的手忙脚乱。事后迹部捣着不适的腰，思路清晰地数落忍足，比赛的时候能有这种体力和意志力你早就立足万人之上了。  
“这种时候咱能不能不提网球了。”忍足支着脑袋，可怜巴巴地看着迹部，彼时少年还未完全长开，五官还带着些青涩的稚气，墨色的眼睛里有光在跳跃，鲜活地，富有生气地。  
而不像现在，深邃莫测，仿佛不见底的深渊。  
迹部脚腕上的链子限制了他的行动，丝滑的睡袍堆叠在被迫下塌的腰背上，小麦色的、骨节分明的手准确地掐住了他的腰，大拇指正好按在腰窝上，随着顶弄的动作有节奏地按压。迹部哪受得了这种刺激，和忍足滚了七八年床，身体早就能自动自发地配合忍足的动作打开，即便仅存的理智告诉他现在时机不对，可他根本控制不住兴奋起来的身体，浑身上下湿软得一塌糊涂。  
他的身体比头脑更直接地欢迎忍足侑士的归来。  
待理智重新占据主导地位，已经是好几个小时以后的事情。  
忍足跟疯了一样地占有他，两个人从床上抱着滚到了地上都没能让忍足从他的身体里撤出去，他把迹部抱在怀里，缓慢而坚定地抽插，迷恋得近乎偏执地在迹部身上留下印记，到最后对男人来说过于白皙的皮肤上没一块好肉。冲完澡后忍足用大浴巾轻柔地给迹部擦拭身上的水珠，迹部强悍的大脑很快重新启动，身体虽然疲惫，眼睛里已没有方才的迷离。  
“说吧，到底是怎么回事。”  
“我说过了，我收到你的请柬，后悔了，就回来了。”  
“我只是把请柬寄到了日内瓦。”  
“那段时间我在总部述职。”  
“你以为本大爷会相信？”  
忍足勾起唇角，“可就是那么巧啊，我第一次去总部述职，就收到了景吾的请柬，我想这大概是宿命，所以我回来了。”  
这个理由很牵强，迹部从不相信宿命这种东西，可忍足大概被爱情电影熏陶多了可信得很，以前就说过类似“入学第一天虽然错过了景吾的新生代表发言但还是在网球场和景吾相遇了，这就是宿命吧”的话，现在说这个倒也不算意外。  
迹部塌下了肩膀，再开口时语气已经不如方才的强硬，声音沙哑，带着不易察觉的软和，“既然你选择了回来，那本大爷就当你想好了。”  
“我想好了，”忍足在床边半跪下，执着迹部的手放到自己心口，“我要和景吾永远在一起。”  
“那你先放开我，婚礼那边还有烂摊子要收拾，估计两家老头子还是不会善罢甘休，这些都得从长计划——”  
“不行。”  
迹部停下话头，看向忍足，“你说什么？”  
“我说，不行。”  
迹部一拳砸上了忍足的鼻梁。

六、  
迹部开始想办法逃离这间公寓，在发现忍足根本没有打算放他走之后。  
忍足并不是全天都在，迹部不知道他去忙些什么，也正因为这样，迹部才有机会逃出去。公寓没有电视，没有收音机和电脑，迹部没有见过忍足使用手机，原本挂在客厅墙上的时钟也不见了，所有窗帘被拉得严实，他根本无法判断时间的流逝。  
迹部也试过拿椅子砸窗子，可不管发出多大的动静都没有邻居来敲门。他甚至尝试自残，只要能去医院就有求救的可能，但是他忘了忍足是对外伤十分拿手的医生。  
忍足执着他的手，认真地给他腕上的伤口上好药，绑上绷带，墨蓝色额发投下的阴影让迹部看不清他的神情，只能看到忍足左脸颊的伤口——那是他打的。  
“小心点，别让伤口裂开。”  
“那你就放开本大爷。”  
不同于忍足的低沉柔和，迹部的语气称得上是冰冷，他想抽回自己的手，却被忍足牢牢地攥在手心。  
“你就这么想离开我吗，景吾？”  
“本大爷说过多少遍了，我们的事情不是躲在这里就能够解决的。”迹部顿了顿，声音放软了几分，“我们是可以一起站在阳光下的关系，侑士。”  
这话甫一出口，迹部自己也愣住了，几年前他跟忍足说了一模一样的话，而忍足显然也没有忘记，他沉默了许久，摩挲着迹部的指尖。  
迹部知道忍足为何沉默，上一次他说出这句话之后，忍足和他一起向家里出柜。那时他已经接管了迹部财团并站稳了脚跟，忍足也以有史以来最小的年龄评上了副教授，本来他们也没想这么快跟家里坦白，直到身边的友人先他们跨出了这一步。  
在传统社会中出柜的道路是崎岖而险阻的，凤和宍户向家里交代爱人是同性之后着实度过了一段艰苦时光，好在结局是和美的，两人在家人的陪伴下去国外领了证，迹部和忍足前去观礼，仪式的最后两个穿着白西装的英俊男人站在铺满白色花瓣的草坪上拥吻在一起，灿烂的阳光在他们身上打出一层光晕，身边是成群起哄的好友和微笑鼓掌的家人，从小到大什么都不缺的迹部景吾第一次感觉到了羡慕。  
宍户没有捧花，他把新郎胸花塞给了迹部，“你和忍足也要坚持下去”，宍户当时是这么说的，身旁的忍足吻了吻他的额角，那一刻迹部真的觉得他们也可以一直走下去。  
可最后他们并没有，事业顺利，爱人在畔，感觉全世界都能握在手心的年少轻狂被现残酷的实轻而易举地击碎，起初只是切断经济来源、取消继承权等常规手段，发现两人即使离开家族也能精彩地活着之后，素来无甚瓜葛的迹部家和忍足家联手了。  
迹部和忍足都低估了家族的决心，掌握命脉的商业巨鳄和德高望重的世家大族在这件事上达成了高度的统一，两人虽都是本家独子，但对这样的家族来说，没有什么比脸面更重要。他们先后失去了工作，被逼无奈搬去了阴暗逼仄的地下出租屋，迹部卧室的厕所都比它宽敞。迹部借了朋友的号进了股市，为了多赚一些日股美股一起炒，而忍足负责出去打零工和所有家务。两位大少爷自出生以来就没过过如此穷苦的日子，最窘迫的时候甚至还需要接受友人的接济，可这些都没有让他们动摇，迹部一直就是个只要认定了就不会放弃的主儿，而忍足称自己人生最大的追求就是迹部景吾。  
直到迹部在一个雪夜病倒，连日不退的高烧和扩散病症已经不是忍足自己在家里能医治的范畴，所有的医院甚至黑诊所见到他们都不敢接诊。忍足看着烧得昏迷不醒的迹部，第一次感受到了绝望。  
那是迹部景吾啊，是太阳，是神祇，是娇艳怒放的红拂玫瑰，是君临天下的冰雪帝王，是忍足侑士一见钟情的盛大爱恋，他应该拥有光辉灿烂的人生，意气风发地去征服星辰大海，而不是像现在这样，虚弱无力地靠在他的颈侧，连呼出的气息都是游离的，仿佛下一秒就会消失。  
如果是忍足自己，他大可以赌上一赌，家族会不会拿独子的性命去成全那点脸面，可眼下急需医治的是迹部，是他十几年来捧在手心、打个喷嚏都能紧张半天的迹部。那晚忍足坐在客厅抽了一晚上的烟，在天快亮的时候拨通了家里的电话。  
“可是景吾，”忍足依然低着头，声音仿佛看不穿摸不透的暮霭，“我只是想和你在一起啊。”  
“四年前你一声不响地离开，现在莫名其妙的出现，在我的婚礼前夕把我绑走，还把我关在这里，说你想跟我在一起。”迹部冷笑一声，深灰色的眼睛淬着凛冽的光，“忍足侑士，你会不会觉得自己太自私了？”  
短暂的沉默之后，忍足缓缓抬起了头，脸上阴鸷的神情连迹部都愣了一瞬，半掩在额发下的眼睛仿佛一潭搅不动的黑水，透着沉沉死气。  
迹部突然意识到自己之前觉得不对劲的地方在哪里了，忍足身上的味道变了，虽然还是陈年木香，但已不复昔日那太阳晒过的烘烘暖意，而是带着潮湿阴冷的微酸水汽，周遭散着一地灰烬。

七、  
迹部手腕的伤口最后还是裂开了，他的挣扎没能撼动忍足钢筋一般钳住他的手指，却让腕上的绷带瞬间染了红。忍足停下动作，面无表情地为他处理了二次伤口，用剩下的绷带和医用胶布将他的小臂固定在了一起。男人重新覆了上来，像一匹凶狠精悍的狼叼住他的脆弱的喉结，下身毫无顾忌的冲撞几乎要把他撞散架。迹部所有的反抗都被轻易化解，他问忍足这四年他到底遭遇了什么，回应他的却是一条昂贵的窄领带。忍足仔细地在迹部的后脑处打上死结，小心翼翼地捧起他的脸，双手无名指完美贴合着他线条漂亮的侧颚骨，专注得近乎痴迷地看着他。  
“我不能再失去你了。”  
迹部有些发慌，他从未见过这样的忍足侑士，可勒住他唇角的领带让他无法说话，来不及吞咽的涎液浸透了领带，和着破碎的呻吟溢了出来。忍足埋在他的颈间，有力的手臂提着他窄腰，另一只手握着他的腿窝横在半空，迹部的双腿被拉开到了极限，全身只有肩胛抵着床面，忍足灼热的性器自上而下地破开他的身体，强势而不容拒绝地插到最里面。自初夜之后迹部便未曾在性事中感受到如此强烈的疼痛，他的眉头皱成一团，眼角红得仿佛被玫瑰汁水浸染过，一双眉眼看去不再是拒人于千里之外的冰冷锋利，而是在无止境的索取中逐渐变得迷茫涣散。他失神地看着身上人耸动的背肌，虽然此时他们亲密无间地结合在一起，可对方陌生得令他毛骨悚然。  
这是迹部和忍足交往以来最惨烈的一次床事，结束的时候迹部几乎快要失去意识。之前留下的痕迹还没完全散去就又被齿印和指痕覆盖，青青紫紫变本加厉地印在冷白色的肌肤上，侧躺的姿势将他的颈部拉出一道修长的线条，见血的牙印分外刺眼。手臂上斑斑点点的血迹干涸成了发黑的暗红，嘴上的禁锢被解开，瑰丽的红痕横在迹部备受财经杂志封面宠爱的脸蛋上，下颚却因为长时间打开而僵硬麻木。同样一时半会合不上的还有他身后的穴口，半张着一点点吐着浓浊的精水，顺着股沟缓慢地蜿蜒下去。迹部银灰色的发丝和他本人一样了无生气地铺在黑色的床单上，凄惨而美艳。  
忍足好像又变回了从前的样子，轻柔地替他擦拭，软着嗓子道歉，甚至解开了他的脚链。迹部浑身无力地任他摆布，过了许久才哑着嗓子开口，问的却是那三尾雪龙鱼。  
“我这次回国之后去买的，空了的鱼缸，看着伤心。”忍足换了床单，将迹部小心地抱在怀里，哄孩子似地轻拍着他的背，“睡吧，小景。”  
迹部闭上了眼睛，方才痛到极致都没有流出来的泪水从他闭合的眼角沁出，滚落在忍足的臂弯里。

八、  
迹部的脚铐解开了，但他没有再设法逃走，忍足也仿佛不记得迹部有离开的意图，出门都不会上锁。两人好像回到了以前同居的日子，好像只是迹部休了个漫长的年假，好好的度假计划却因忍足医院那边脱不开身而搁浅，忍足自知罪孽深重，只能每天绞尽脑汁地哄着大好假期只能在家睡觉的大少爷，他买了一打最近新上的爱情电影，找回以前常上的美食网站账号续了会员钻研新菜式，每天下班多绕半个小时的路给迹部买新出炉的柠檬起司泡芙——那是景吾少爷唯一稀罕的平民食物。碰上忍足轮休两人也不出门，窝在沙发上没完没了地看爱情电影，迹部打了十二万分精神却还是在开播后五分钟内睡着，再醒来的时候屏幕上都在滚演职员表了，忍足忍着笑揶揄他景吾你怎么这么嗜睡要不咱们去医院检查一下，迹部正在伸懒腰，闻言眉梢一挑，长腿一跨坐在忍足腰上。他身上就穿了一件宽松的V领T恤，颈侧还留着浅浅的牙印，平直漂亮的锁骨露一半藏一半，神情倨傲，语气懒散，那也要先怀上再说。  
忍足一手握住他纤细的脖子，深情地吻了上去。  
迹部和忍足的床事向来和谐，迹部不在乎忍足的花样百出，忍足也懂得在迹部能容忍的范围内适可而止，有一次做完忍足突发奇想，硬是摇醒快要睡着的迹部，认真地问如果他的床技没这么好小景还会不会爱他，迹部翻了个漂亮的白眼，斩钉截铁地回了个“不”，结果忍足还真的黯然神伤了好些天，搞得迹部不得不回头哄他，本大爷说你是拥有千种绝技的天才，包括床技。  
这前后其实根本没有逻辑关系，忍足却跟得到了莫大的肯定和鼓舞似的，愈发全心全意为少爷服务。  
忍足这间公寓里就有很多乱七八糟的衣服和道具，两人还拆了几套之前买了没用过的。后来忍足不知道哪根筋搭上了抱了一套白无垢回来，软磨硬泡地让迹部穿上，合身的程度让迹部怀疑眼前穿着纹服的男人是否蓄谋已久，毕竟在读书的时候忍足就畅想过以后就算在国外扯证也要办一场和式婚礼。  
“好想看小景穿白无垢呢。”当时忍足笑得眉眼弯弯，却被迹部毫不客气地糊了一脸。  
现在迹部站在这里，时光将他的五官雕琢得愈发精致，隆重的全套白无垢上身更显得贵气逼人。忍足将过长的尾发扎了起来，深色的纹服将他衬得愈发高大英俊，两人面对面站着，好像正在举办婚礼的新人。  
忍足含着笑，欣赏够了迹部穿白无垢的样子后才敛了笑意，庄重而虔诚地开口，“那么小景，你愿意永远和我在一起吗？”  
迹部没有直接回应，他微抬着下巴反问道，“戒指呢？”  
忍足曾闻名各大网球名校的扑克脸没有一丝破绽，他小心翼翼地从怀里取出一枚素圈，那是两人刚确定关系不久偷偷去打的白金对戒，各自工作后就不再明目张胆地佩戴，戒指一直放在这间公寓里，谁知道这人什么时候找出来的。  
迹部看着忍足手中的戒指，过了很久才轻笑出声，他刷地一声打开金箔折扇掩住翘起的唇角，像一只矜娇的猫儿对忍足伸出了手。  
“至死不渝。”

九、  
忍足依然时不时出门，迹部从未问过他去哪儿，只是敏锐地察觉到忍足在家里的时间越来越短。从一开始只是短暂的离开公寓，到一半时间外出，再到后来只是回来睡觉，直到现在，迹部醒来发现睡前抱着他的男人不见踪影。  
迹部平静地起身洗漱，他褪下睡袍，到衣柜找了一套他常穿的家居服换上，去冲咖啡之前顺手挑了一张唱片放上唱片机。这张唱片不是迹部常听的，他侧耳听了一会儿才辨认出是柴可夫斯基b小调第六号交响曲。咖啡机轻微“滴——”了一声，迹部拿起咖啡杯，馥郁的咖啡香气包裹着他，他趿着拖鞋在公寓里慢悠悠地转着，像国王巡视他的领地。四年前忍足离开的时候好像什么都没有带走，所有的一切都可以和迹部最后一次离家无缝衔接，这让迹部时常有时空错觉感，仿佛中间那四年的分离根本不存在。咖啡杯见底的时候他正好走到鱼缸边上，雪龙鱼在恒温的鱼缸里绕着圈儿游曳，他眯着眼睛看了一会儿，神情是连他自己都没有意识到的柔和。名贵观赏鱼现在愈发地一尾难求，更别提像这种通体银白没有一丝杂色的，虽然其中一条的鱼尾有一个小缺口，但完全不影响其价值和美观。  
迹部放下咖啡杯，从酒柜里取出唯一的一支香槟，那是忍足偷偷拍下来准备送给他的生日礼物，Shipwrecked 1907 Heidsieck，沙皇尼古拉斯二世珍贵的稀世佳酿。忍足的保密工作做得并不怎么样，迹部却也配合地装作不知道的样子，就等生日那天收获这份早就知悉的惊喜。  
然而还没等到他的生日，双方家族就出手了，这支香槟就一直存放在这里。所幸的是忍足家一直在给这间公寓缴费，而迹部继承家族之后直接差人把公寓买了过来，这间公寓才得以原封不动保存到现在。  
说完全没有气恼是不可能的，忍足当年走的决绝，甚至切断了和忍足家的联系，迹部也是明里暗里探查了好久才在无国界医生组织不对外公开的名单里找到了他的名字。可后来迹部想明白了，他和家族和解，拼了命的工作，在最短的时间内重新入主迹部财团，同意和铃木财团的联姻。  
这是忍足侑士自断前程为他换来的命，他就依了他，去过他所希望的，光辉灿烂的人生。  
沙发的另一边陷了下去，忍足不知道什么时候回来了，他没有去拿矮几上迹部给他斟好的香槟，而是侧着身子，专注地看着迹部。  
“景吾，”他说，“如果你想，你可以走了。”  
迹部晃着手中的香槟杯，目光虚虚地笼在琥珀色的液体上，过了好久才答非所问地开口，“你可能不知道吧，那三尾雪龙鱼是我亲自挑选的。”  
“其中有一条鱼尾上有一块小缺口，是运过来的途中被运输箱里头的水生植物扯破的，本大爷发现的时候，你已经欢天喜地地把它们供了起来，还取了名字。”  
“就是叫云雀的那条，你看，本大爷还是能把它们分清的。”  
“当年如果我能再耐着性子等等，说不定结局就会完全不一样。”  
视线渐渐变得模糊起来，迹部转头看向忍足，对面的男人没有说话，只是噙着温柔的笑注视着他，墨色的眸子里星光点点，迹部能在他眼里的星河中看到自己。  
“我很想你。”  
迹部的声音越来越轻，像是在爱人耳边低喃的爱语。  
“侑士，我是真的爱你。”  
香槟杯从修长的指间滑落，落在大理石地面上砸了个粉碎，同时响起的还有门外的骚动声，可这些迹部都不在意，他依稀看到忍足向他伸出手，对他说。  
“我也爱你。”

十、  
入夜之后的六本木被璀璨的灯光缀得通明，只是这天的灯光中还夹杂了刺目的红色警灯。  
迹部财团年轻英俊的董事长在婚礼前夕失踪已经在各界引发了轩然大波，警方顶着巨大的压力苦苦调查了十多天，才在六本木的一间高级公寓里找到了他，他垂着头坐在沙发的一端，矮几上有一瓶见底的名贵香槟和一杯满杯酒，他的脚边则是空杯的残骸。随队法医很快便确认死亡，迹部在服用了过量的水合氯醛后大量饮酒，中枢神经系统受到了严重抑制最终导致死亡，警察迅速搜查了房间，初步排除了他杀的可能。  
带队的警部高层有些手抖，在他们查到迹部手机里最后一通来电来自无国界医生组织的总部之后，他就有了很不好的预感。调查的电话是他亲自打的，电话那边带点口音的柔和女音告诉他，日籍医生忍足侑士前不久在战乱国家工作时不幸意外身亡，他们按照惯例通知忍足医生生前留在总部的死亡联系人。  
那通电话的时间，就在迹部见校友、到等候室做最后准备的间隙。他们调出了教堂周围的所有监控，一路找到了这里，定位显示在这座公寓的时候，一直跟着警队的迹部老夫人直接晕了过去。  
迹部倚在那里，面容沉静，仿佛只是睡去了一般，他穿着一套宽松的家居服，垂下的左手腕扎着绷带，无名指上带着一枚白金素圈。那显然不是和铃木小姐的婚戒，婚礼仪式还未开始，迹部家在Cartier定制的戒指还在铃木小姐那里，只是永远没有送出去的机会了。  
警方还在房间里找到一个戒盒，天鹅绒的戒托上有两个空着的凹槽，房间里却找不到第二枚戒指，更奇怪的是，在这间明显只有男性居住的房间里居然有一整套展开的白无垢，上面还有明显的穿着痕迹。  
而房间正中央摆着的两米长的鱼缸注满了水，灯带散着柔和的白光，缸里的景观植物随着水波轻轻摆动，除此之外，空空如也。

完

觉得还是要解释一下的tips:  
1、是的，没错，两个都死了，一个在炮火纷飞的战地被炸了个粉碎，一个在两人昔日爱巢故梦一场随之而去。  
2、虽然没有写明，我倾向的设定是迹部在那次大病之后有了精神方面的毛病，类似精神分裂症有了双重人格，一方面他理解忍足的做法人格是理性克制的，另一方面他不能接受忍足的离开人格是极端控制的，极端人格平时只是偶尔会做一些反常的事，直到忍足的死讯直接刺激了他，极端人格占据上风，他做的梦与其说是忍足对他做了什么，不如说是他希望忍足对他做的，又或者是他想要对忍足做的。文中有些忍足对迹部说的话，其实是迹部想跟忍足说的。  
3、那三条雪龙鱼的作用其实有点像《盗梦空间》的陀螺，明明鱼尾有一样的破损，忍足却说是他重新买的，那时候迹部就意识到眼前的一切都不是真实的，忍足真的走了，所以他流泪了。  
4、白无垢是迹部自己去定做的，摆在公寓里（这也是迹部做的反常的事之一）。  
5、忍足走的时候带走了一枚戒指。  
6、迹部挑的那首交响乐，名字叫《悲怆》。  
7、最后忍足在家的时间越来越短，其实也暗示着迹部的正常人格在逐渐回归，而忍足跟他说你可以走了的时候，迹部可以选择让正常人格主导回归现实，但他没有，那时候两方面的人格已经达到了统一，迹部也选择了解脱。  
还有一点私心，忍足身上的味道参考了L’Artisan冥府之路的香调，也算是隐喻他已经死了吧。

最后，这个脑洞是我五六年前想的，这次回坑能把它写出来真是松了一口气，大纲虽然列了1000+但实际写的时候被各种细节和逻辑折磨死，不停的删删改改，好在最后还是圆上了，甚至在写到迹部最后一个人喝香槟的时候，我是真的有点难过，天知道我很少会在写文的时候共情。  
希望下次我能写个身心健康不犯病的小甜饼！写死因的时候我搜了很多类似什么药和酒精混合致死/多少量的安眠药致死/安眠药的保质期，我都怕百度觉得我想不开QAQ  
下篇见！


End file.
